over_the_counter_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
"Murda Was The Case"
Murda Was The Case Who is Snoop Dogg? Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr. whom is professionally known as Snoop Dogg. He began is rap career in America of 1992 when discovered by Dr. Dre. He has since sold over 23 million albums in the United States and 35 million albums worldwide. Snoop was known to be an a more of a wrongdoer as most rappers were known as that. But just a short time after graduating, Snoop was arrested for the first time for possession of cocaine and intent to distribute. He spent the next three years in and out of prison. So, when he became involved in a murder investigation, fans weren't too taken aback. Murder Trial?! In August of 1993, Snoop was arrested again in connection with the murder of Philip Wolderman, a member of a rival gang. He was shot and killed by Snoop's bodyguard, McKinley Lee. Snoop was changed with murder along with his bodyguard as he was driving the car from which the shooting took place. Though Lee is responsible for firing the shot, Snoop and another passenger were charged with first and second-degree murder. Snoop waited out the MTV Music Video awards that year, then turned himself in. Charges against Abram were dropped while Snoop and Lee posted bail for $1 million each and were placed on house arrest for two years until the trial began. The shooting happened just months before Snoop released his debut album, Doggy Style. He sold over 5 million copies with the publicity of his murder investigation. One of the most popular singles on the album was called "Murder was the Case." This didn't seem like any coincidence. He rapidly became a big name in Hip-Hop while his violent, gangster, rapper persona painted him as guilty. It took four months into the trial for them to finalize a decision. Lee was acquitted after claiming self-defense and was off the hook. But Snoop had to battle with more legal issues when he judge tried him on voluntary manslaughter and accessory to murder. This ended in a mistrial and Snoop was acquitted as well. "Murda Was the Case" In the music video, Snoop is shown as one of the victims. Murder Was the Case is a 1994 short film and soundtrack album. The 18 minute film was directed by Dr. Dre and Fab Five Freddy and chronicles the fictional death of Snoop Dogg and his resurrection after making a deal with the Devil AKA the music industry illuminati. I think this is really interesting because you can see in Snoops behavior he hasn't necessarily complied to the norms of a famous person. He's had many other arrests and had many other charges placed against him since the trial all the way up to present day. I think its interesting how often he lets himself "go off," if you will. Most of his arrest have had to do with either his music management or possession of marijuana. But even with that, it enforces how the music industry has been satanic to him in his life time.